Cabela's Ultimate Hunting
|title = Cabela's Ultimate Hunting |caption = |image = |Series = Other |developer = Fun Labs |publisher = Activision |released = Fall TBA |platforms = Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation Vita, PC |Genres = Hunting, Sports Cabela's Ultimate Hunting is a video game that will be released soon in Fall for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, and PC. It will include some Cabela's hunting games from the past (2002-2008) that were on Console (Xbox, Xbox 360, Gamecube, Wii, PlayStation 2) and Handheld (PlayStation Portable, PC). Games * Cabela's Big Game Hunter (PS2 Game from 2002) * Cabela's Deer Hunt: 2004 Season * Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2004 Season * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) * Cabela's Deer Hunt: 2005 Season * Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures * Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) * Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2006 Trophy Season * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge * Cabela's Alaskan Adventures * Cabela's African Safari * Cabela's Trophy Bucks * Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2007 Game) * Cabela's Monster Bass * Cabela's Legendary Adventures * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals * TBA Achievements (Xbox One, PS4, PS Vita) * TBA Trivia/Differences * Although some handheld, PC, and console Cabela's games didn't get released on other platforms, they will all be available in this game. * The ill Rocky Mountain Mule Deer in Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) will be replaced by an ill Rocky Mountain Bighorn Ram for the hunts in Henry Mountains, Utah. * In Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2, there are now 2 hunt areas available after the adventure; India (Chinkara gazelle and Striped hyena), and Siberia (Roe deer and Siberian Brown Bear). Alaska, Tanzania, Australia, and Argentina still have hunting available (after the end of each level). * In Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2, the Impala will be in the Bow and Arrow level, while in the Hunt Area: Africa, the Thomson's Gazelle (replacing the Impala) and Cheetah (replacing the Leopard) will be available. * Some of the scrapped animals from Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003 game), African Safari, Trophy Bucks, Big Game Hunter (2007 game), and Dangerous Hunts 2009 will be featured in the concepts (located in extras). * Argentina will serve as the penultimate level in Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005 game). Animals there are Pampas deer, Puma, Capybara, and Peacock Bass. * Scrapped animals in the concepts of Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) are African Bush Elephant, African Lion, Javelina, Lynx, Bobcat, Bison, Wildebeest, Thomson's Gazelle, Warthog, Baboon, Hippo, Nile Crocodile, Jackal, Stone sheep, Musk ox, and Turkey. * Tanzania in Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) now has another hunting area for Cape buffalo, Zebra, Impala, and Rhino (although there are no white rhinos in Tanzania in real life). Zimbabwe also has a hunting area for Hyena, Duiker (blue or common), and Gemsbok. * Polar bear and Zebra in Career Hunt (Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003)) will have a hunting challenge. * The Giraffe will be an available game animal in Cabela's African Safari. * British Columbia will be available as Action Zone in Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 instead of Namibia. * Australia (Red Kangaroo, Dingo, Emu, Banteng, Saltwater crocodile, Axis deer, European Rabbit), Texas (Sika deer, Nilgai, Aoudad, Jackrabbit, Javelina, Bobcat, Coyote), South Africa (Springbok, Warthog, Greater Kudu, Duiker, Dik-dik), New Zealand (Fallow deer, Chamois, Ibex, Weasel), Georgia (US State) (American Alligator, Black Bear, Whitetail deer, Sambar deer, Red fox), and Mexico (penultimate level) (Coues deer, Pronghorn, American Bison, Mule deer, Cottontail rabbit) will be available in Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 before Redemption (final level). * Tanzania (Thomson's gazelle (Trophy Legend), Impala, baboon, Rock dove, Gerenuk, Waterbuck, Cape buffalo, Jackal, African elephant (rival hunt)) , East Texas (Whitetail deer, Sambar deer (Trophy Legend), Bobcat, red fox, eastern turkey, nutria, coyote, American Alligator (Rival hunt)), South Africa (Springbok, Black Wildebeest (Trophy Legend), Warthog, Dik-dik, Turtle dove, White Rhino (Rival hunt)), Colorado Pronghorn, Mountain goat (Trophy legend), pronghorn, mule deer, whitetail deer, moose, bison, coyote, mallard duck, and Black bear (rival hunt)), and Australia (penultimate level) (red kangaroo, axis deer, fallow deer, water buffalo, rusa deer, Barasingha deer (Trophy legend), Feral camel, Banteng, red fox, european hare, mallard duck, grey teal, dingo (rival hunt), and Saltwater crocodile (second rival hunt)) will be available after hunting in New Zealand (Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2007 game). * In Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2007 game), there will be more animals available in some levels: Pronghorn (Montana), Wolverine (Montana), Pampas deer (Argentina), Capybara (Argentina), Javelina (Argentina), Himalayan Tahr (New Zealand), and Sitatunga (Zambia). * Cabela's Trophy Bucks will feature these scrapped animals and levels: Argentina (Axis deer, Fallow Deer, Red deer, Capybara, Javelina, Speckled teal, Gray Partridge), South Africa (Fallow deer, Warthog (Varmint), Yellow-billed duck, Turtle dove), Australia (Axis deer, Fallow deer, Rusa deer, Hog deer, Barasingha deer, Wild boar (Varmint), Red fox (Varmint), Sambar deer, Magpie goose, European Hare), and New Zealand (Brushtail possum (Varmint), Wallaby (Varmint), Weasel (Varmint), Red deer, Fallow deer, Sika deer, Rusa deer, Whitetail deer, Sambar deer, Paradise duck, Chukar). * South Africa, Namibia, Botswana, Zimbabwe, Mozambique, and Tanzania will include other game animals hunted in those countries in real life for Cabela's African Safari. Other animals included in Cabela's African Safari are Thomson's Gazelle, Gerenuk, African Blue Quail, Oribi, Suni, Tsessebe, Blesbok, African Porcupine, etc. The .22-250 rifle will be recommended for the African Porcupine. * In Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009, new action zone levels will be: India (Gaur, Striped hyena, and Leopard) and Congo (Hippo, Forest Buffalo, Giant Forest Hog). Action Zone will have other animals in different levels: Tanzania (African Elephant, Cape Buffalo, Hippo), Russia (Wild Boar, Asian Black Bear), and British Columbia (Cougar, Gray Wolf, Grizzly bear, Elk, Moose). * In Career mode for Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009, the Cape buffalo will be replaced by Forest buffalo in the Congo level. * In every game, each animal's genders will resemble their real-life counterparts, due to Male and female Caribou having antlers, Moose bulls and Elk bulls having antlers, and Impala bucks, male Waterbucks, and Kudu bulls having horns. * In Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003 game), there will be more countries/states and feature animals from Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures and Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005 game). * In Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003 game), the Cape buffalo cannot kill zebras since they don't do it in real life. DLC Pack (With Levels and Animals) * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003 Game): Argentina (Wild Boar, Cougar (Puma), Fallow Deer, Red Deer, Water Buffalo, Blackbuck, Axis Deer, Mouflon). * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003 Game): Texas (Whitetail Deer, Mule Deer, Wild Boar, Coyote, Pronghorn, Bighorn Sheep, Javelina, Raccoon, Jackrabbit, Axis Deer, Fallow Deer, Aoudad, Nilgai, Blackbuck, Cougar, Bobcat) * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003 Game): New Mexico (Whitetail Deer, Mule Deer, Gemsbok, Ibex, Black Bear, Javelina, Fallow Deer) Category:Hunting Games Category:Fishing Category:Cabela's Category:Activision Games Category:Sports Category:Big Game Hunter Category:Dangerous Hunts Category:Other Category:Fun Labs Category:Havok